Approaching Horizon
by King Bokira
Summary: Another Great Ninja War seemes to be approaching as all the ninja villages began an arms race upon the appearance of villages that were not known to exist. Longer summary inside.


Summmary: War looms over the elemental continent as all the ninja villages partake in an arms race, all of them attempting to get larger and more powerful. this is sparked by the appearance of a whole new mass of land, bringing with them more shinobi villages. Amongst that Akasuki and a group similar to them search the lands both attempting to locate their different quarry. While back at konoha's home front, four odd children arrive at the village at each pledging their services to the village.

As a warning though the villages will be lot more powerful then in canon and expect a lot of differences in occurances. Straight AU the whole way. Also their will be a lot of OC's, though Naruto will still be main character. Expect new techiniques, some of the old, and lots of new stuff though i will do my best to stick to each characters personality and keep it believable.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Kakashi groaned as he returned to the conscious world, his one normal eye and sharingan dazedly eying the sky for a few moments before he gather his wits. He immediately rose from lying on his back to sitting up, him being greeted to a sight similar to the one he had blacked out on.

Blood lay scattered all across the field, the crimson liquid coating the grass in random places. The origin of the blood, two anbu that had been placed under Kakashi's command, lay sprawled in different positions both of them long dead, their masks a ways away from both of them.

The man Kakashi recalled to have taken their lives, stood a distance away from him standing stock-still his hands held high above his head, him in some odd meditative stance.

Kakashi angrily attempted to get up and rush the man but found quickly that his body could not manage too much movement let alone a one-sided fight the with the powerful person that stood before him.

The man was regular height, with shoulder length yellow hair, his most odd feature being his clothes. He was dressed in high caliber material, those of which usually reserved for the more high end aristocrats of the elemental countries. Kakashi made sure to take note of this as it would probably allow for the man's identification later on.

"So Cyclops you have awaken have you? Well, you will be witness to a historic event in mankind." His eyes then flashed mysteriously, his hand suddenly disappearing from Kakashi's sight as he held them out in front of him. "Fuuton: Kaze Danmaku Justu!" The trees that lay in front of the man were quickly blasted out of the way, the powerful gust of wind having displaced them.

The sea became visible, once the trees were out of the way, its wave crashing far below the cliff that marked the end of the continent the elemental countries sat upon.

"Watch Cyclops as I return this continent to its former glory. Watch as I return this land to how I once remebered it."

"You make that sound as if you're doing it all by yourself." Suddenly four others appeared in the clearing. Masks covered their faces but their clothes signaled they were of the same rank as the yellow haired man.

"So you ready Kao," questioned the red haired one of the quartet. The blond haired man now known as Kao nodded.

"And please refrain from calling me anything but my full name; no shortenings or anything else you can think of Fuintu."

Lilol chuckled. "Lighten up Blondy lest we have a remake of Raikin."

Kao snorted in response. "Let's get this started." Another of the group, with jet black hair, placed a small gourd covered in seals in the center of the inadvertently made circle, him returning back to his place.

The air was then plagued with a stretching silence, each one of them eying the edge of the continent with what Kakashi already knew was grin.

They all suddenly began a flurry of hand-seals, their hands only visible to Kakashi's sharingan.

The chakra they accessed made itself apparent as the delved deeper and deeper into the set of hand-seals, the smaller unconnected pieces of earth being picked up by the energy, easily defying gravity.

They continued for a full ten minutes before they abruptly stopped simultaneously yelling "Sekai Teni Jutsu". Suddenly the sky began to fill with obviously artificial clouds, their dark forms ominously preceding the effects of the powerful jutsu.

The earth below Kakashi was instantly wracked with a powerful quake, tossing Kakashi weakened form, a bit away from where he originally awoke from, putting him now not more than half a yard away from the the quintet.

Attempting to get up again, Kakashi found that his body was much to weak for it to be natural, even bringing into mind the beating he had taken. He most definitely had been poisoned, the deliverer of that poison most likely being the senbon he had been struck with in he and Kao's earlier combat.

A bright light enveloped the area moments later the seal covered gourd being the the epicenter of the light, forcing Kakashi to avert his eye from the group who stood around it.

The light then faded quickly, it slowly creeping out of the clearing where it then increased in speed rapidly, rushing away from them towards the coastline.....

Or what Kakashi once remembered to be the coastline, as now all he could see was an incredibly long tract of land that had no end in sight.

To say Kakashi stared agape would be a total understatement. His mouth imprint on his mask left its mark where his neck should have been, the surprise of the techniques effect having taken hold of him. The thought that it could have been a genjutsu quickly came to his mind. A speedy release of his sharingan showed the results he was not hoping for.

The mass of land was real.

"Did I not say it would be historic Cyclops," he asked turning around to show Kakashi the smirk across his face. Kakashi could only look back at him rather weakly.

"It's about time we take our leave Kao," one of the quartet with light-blue hair said then looking over to Kakashi. "What is to be done with him?" Kao shook his hand dismissively saying, "Leave him be Turonata. We can't exactly expect something this extraordinary to stay secret anyway, so we have no need to kill him."

Turonata nodded. The group of five then all went their separate ways, them disappearing out of Kakashi's sight.

Kakashi sighed laying again on his back staring at the sky. As soon as he could move he would have to tell the Sandaime.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

Elsewhere an entirely different soul eyed his hand with increasing scrutiny. He had not remebered being this fragile.

What once had been hands he could transform into something far different, were now those of a normal person, not a single tattoo laying upon them.

The power he had once felt was a mere shadow of what it once was. He quickly pulled his shirt up simultaneously flaring his chakra up and was relieved to see the seal that had been with him since his birth-date. At least that had not changed.

He then took notice of his reflection in the water that lay before him. His once dark blue eyes were now very light, him shuddering at the sight of them. His hair was in the same situation the, blond somehow having disappeared and being replaced with a silver-like color. His facial features were also alien to him, a fact that saddened him more then his eyes and hair put together.

One of the few things he really had had going for him back in his home village was that he had been decent looking apparently, and now did not even have that, his face now more average than he would have liked.

The tattoos that he had remebered lay on both of his cheeks was totally different, the ring of elements now replaced with some odd picture of the motions of something going through evolution.

Even the clothes he had lest remembered wearing were gone, a plain white t-shirt and a pair of comfortable shorts in their stead.

He then began to think hard. What could have caused this. Suddenly the look of realization came upon him. That left one question in his head.

What exactly had that priest done to him?

**_______________________________________________________________________**

For those of you he found the first chapter of Ninja curse intriguing I've finally decided to return to fanfiction. I'd lost total interest in Naruto for a while before I reignited by doing a lot of stuff Naruto related. Hopefully I can manage my goal of at least getting one of my stories to chapter ten at least.

I think I've gotten bit better hope you guys enjoyed it. Read & Review please.


End file.
